Power within
by hoachic12
Summary: When Nina's power goes out of control and Eddie has trouble hiding his problems from Patricia all hell breaks loose. To make things even worse Nina's ex shows up out of nowhere and he's not exactly prince charming? R&R please I need so ideas for this one it's been swimming around in my mind for along time.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe this it's awful just awful I run to Fabian's room "i-it's terrible Fabian I'm scared" I sob running to his side. "Nina what happened? you look so scared" Fabian asks I stare at him I can't tell him I need to talk to someone else "I'm sorry" I say walking out.

On my way up the stairs I bump into KT she stares at me in shock "are you OK?" she asks I just nod in response and grab her hand. I take her to the attic to talk "something's after me" I sob but I don't think she knows why I'm so upset. I lift up my sleeve to reveal my arm "Nina what-what's on your arm?" she asks but I can't answer I just keep crying "don't tell Fabian please" I beg she nods then stares "we have to tell Eddie" she says I look at her for a second. "No" I finally say KT stumbles back in fear "your-your eyes are r-red" she stutters "what?" I ask confused and scared "now they're a really, really dark blue" KT says I start to run fear washes over me what's wrong with me.

I sit in the clearing alone and scared I don't understand what's happening to me. I hear people call me I recognize them it's Fabian, KT and Eddie maybe Amber. Eddie finds me first with Amber beside him "Nins" Amber cries but Eddie just stares at me. "Amber go get the others and I'll wait here until they get here so Nina wont run off" Eddie says and Amber just skips off.

"Nina why'd you run off?" Eddie asks his eyes go purple for a second "not you too" I say. Everyone surrounds us KT come here a sec. I say as I pull her to the side "KT Eddie's eyes went purple" I say shakily "at first I thought you were a sinner but purple and dark blue doesn't fit the description" she answers. We head back to Anubis and questions swimming around in my head.

**Two days later**

I head for a walk in the woods and I hear a rustle in the trees. "Who's there?" I ask I'm shocked to see Josh emerge from the trees. "Hey Nina I missed you" he says "w-what are you doing here?" I ask "staying at Anubis house" he answers. I stare in shock and he kisses me "get.." I gasp but he kisses me again. "stop tha.." I say but he keeps kissing me before I can finish. For some reason I feel myself kiss back...

**hows that guys review ideas and suggestions or PM I'll put nearly all in like as much as I can :)**


	2. Chapter 2 House of Discovery and Fear

I head back to the house thinking do I still have feelings for Josh? I open the door to see Patricia and Eddie kissing I ignore that and go to my room. Fabian and Mara are kissing too why do I feel this way like everyone's dating but me.

**The next day at breakfast**

I sit down and guess who sits next to me? Josh! "hey babe" he says "I'm not your babe" I sneer. KT sits next to me "I found some info" she whispers I smile "in the clearing after school" I whisper back. Josh tapped me on the shoulder "Nina listen I need to tell you something" he says everyone turns and looks at us so we text instead.

Me:

_what is it?_

Josh:

_Nina I really like you and I think we should have some fun_

Me:

_creep!_

After that I don't text him I mean he's a creep!

**After school**

I head to the clearing but KT isn't here I sit here alone in the cold. I hear a rustle in the trees it must be her.

"Josh why are you here?" I ask "I'm here because I thought we could have some alone time" he smiles then kisses me. KT walks over and I'm on Josh's lap. "oh sorry" she says "KT wait!" I yell but Josh wont let me up. KT turns around she locks eyes with me "Josh I need to borrow Nina" she says grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

We hide out in the cellar I start to cry "what happened?" she asks "he attacked me" I say and she knows what I mean. "I'm sorry" she whispers "but look what I found!" she exclaims "what is it"

she starts to read it out and I look in and read myself,

_The Paragon or Chosen One will develop new powers as will the Osirian but as they grow stronger they may find it difficult to control their powers one may find it more difficult than the other. In this case they may have difficulty controlling their feelings and it shows through their eyes. _

_Dark-blue= fear_

_purple= confusion _

_red= anger_

_pink= love_

_baby-blue= sadness_

the rest was torn off which makes me wonder why?

**The weekend**

I sit down with a magazine I feel awful after what happened I just hope it doesn't show. Josh sits next to me "so what d'you say we.." he begins but Eddie walks in he doesn't say a word just kisses me harshly but I still feel like I like him and hate him at the same time. Eddie's eyes turn red but Josh didn't see and right now there's nothing I can do I mean Josh is stronger than me.

I know this is wrong but I think I do like him and I kiss him back then why do I feel bad?...

**Please R&R I need suggestions and ideas and... um.. stuff :)**


	3. Chapter 3 House of Jealousy

**I'm so so sorry about the wait even though it wasn't that long it feels like forever to me. Oh and thanks 4 reviews and to answer the question Eddie isn't exactly jealous he just hates Josh's guts ok moving on here you go!**

Patricia's POV

Eddie's been acting weird all day and so has Nina I think that I should talk to him alone. "Eddie come'ere a sec" I say "not now yacker" he says and his eyes turn a yellow colour for a second. I wonder why he's so distant lately I wish he'd just talk to me.

I bump into Josh "hey..." he says staring at me "grow up you perv!" I yell walking away but he fallows. "Since Nina and Eddie are together now maybe we should you know.." he trails. I think for a second if I dated Josh then I could get Eddie's attention I turn to him "OK then" I say and he kisses me.

**At supper **

Well I guess my plan worked but not the way I was expecting. Dinner is very awkward Nina and Eddie are sitting next to each other and I think they're holding hands uhh WTF! I kiss josh but Eddie isn't even paying attention he is just whispering with Nina. Then he runs and I mean runs out of the room,

what is he hiding from me?

**soz it short just feeding the imagination **


End file.
